Sonic's Adventures of Ginga Densetsu Weed
by OkamiZekromAmaterasu
Summary: Sonic is enjoying his morning run with his friend, White Fang one day until they get sucked into a portal that leads them to the world of Ginga Densetsu Weed. They meet Weed and his friends, and embark on a journey to stop evil from arising. Warning: This does contain some blood.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prolouge and His Name is Weed

Narrator's POV:

Inside the mountains of Ohu, in a place called Futago Pass, there's a Dog's paradise. A long time ago, a huge battle was fought here against a huge demon bear.

-14 Years ago in Futago Pass-

A huge bear gave out a loud roar. The bear that claimed the area was called Akakabuto. He created a stronghold called Gajou. But there were ones that would fight against Akakabuto. As a hunter gave a gun shot to the bear, he led the attack. Gin, a Tora-Ge Akita. 750 dogs had gathered from all over the country to fight. The dogs fought hard for many days, and the unspeakable battle was soon to come to an end. But...! Gin unleashed a powerful attack known as the Battouga, the attack of a Wolf, and defeated the demon bear Akakauto. The victory had been taken to the dogs thanks to Gin's group of dogs. They'd won back Futago Pass after entry to the mountains had been prohibited by humans. This was the Silver Fang Legend. The dogs and Gin, their leader, lived in peace for the next 14 years.

-Today, Futago Pass-

As a huge lightning bolt struck down, many dogs layed dead. A huge unknown creature was causing chaos in Futago Pass. As Smith, an English Setter, came, he was surprised on what's going on.

Smith: What the?! What the heck is going on!?

One of the dogs called Smith, "Chief!" The dog that called Smith ran over to him with worry.

Smith: What's all the fuss about?!

"We've been invaded by a terrible monster," the dog said as he was with another dog with white fur this time. The dog says, "The dogs are defending to their death, but we can't keep it up much longer!" "Chief, please take Sakura and escape. It's an order from the leader. Leave Gajou to us!"

Smith: I can't do such a thing! I must fight with you!

"She's carrying the leader's pups. We must also protect Sakura. We must get Sakura out of here without fail!" the dog protested. Smith had his eyes widened with fear for a moment. "Chief!" The dog was waiting for an answer.

Smith: Understood. Sakura let's go!

Smith lead as Sakura followed to escape, and they were able to escape luckily.

-Meanwhile in another planet-

Sonic's POV:

I ran through the grass fields on a morning run shortly after I woke up. It was a nice day today. I heard someone call me not too far away. "Sonic!" It was one of my friends, White Fang. White Fang, a 6 month old white wolf who I was raising, ran over to me as soon as I stopped. "What's going on White Fang?," I asked. "We're going to be training today, aren't we Sonic," White Fang responded. I forgot that I was going to be training White Fang today. As soon as I was about to respond, a huge portal appeared, and started to pull us in.

White Fang: What's going on!?

White Fang and I started to hold on for our lives, not knowing what was going to happen. "Hold on White Fang," I told him, but he wasn't able to hold on for very long as he got sucked into the portal.

White Fang: SONIC!

"White Fang, No!" I tried to hold on, but I started to lose my grip. Sooner than later I was sucked into the portal as well, thinking that this was the end for me.

-6 Months Later, Northern Alps-

Sonic's POV:

I heard a familiar voice. "Sonic? Wake up." I soon started to wake up, not knowing what happened. I sat up and rubbed my head from the crash. I looked around, and saw White Fang, alive!? "Where am I?" I thought to myself, but I was cut off when someone bumped into me. When I looked to see, I saw a young puppy. It had blueish gray and white fur, and blue eyes like White Fang, but it was a dog. It was holding a dead bird, and started to wonder if it was bringing that bird to someone. I asked if it was giving that bird to someone special. the pup dropped the bird and said, "I'm giving to my mother. She's sick." I was shocked when I heard this, and I knew what I had to do. "I gotta go now," the pup said, and ran off. I tried to stop it, but I was already too late, and it was gone.

I saw someone else coming, but this time it looked like a white dog with black spots. It stopped luckily. "Who are you?" The dog asked with concern. "I'm Sonic... Sonic the hedgehog, and this is White Fang," I introduced myself and White Fang to it. The dog introduced himself as GB the English Setter. "I gotta go to my master now. Hopefully we'll meet again Sonic," GB said and ran off.

-Night, Northern Alps-

Sonic's POV:

White Fang and I were walking until we saw GB and the pup fighting another dog until the pup did an attack much like White Fang's Homing Attack. I was shocked when I saw this, then I heard another dog. When I looked back after a few minutes they were gone. I ran with White Fang to a farm where I saw GB, another English Setter, the pup and what it looks like, it's mother. The mother was very thin and weak. "There they are Sonic," White Fang said in surprise. The mother of the pup collasped, but I was able to catch her in my arms when I ran to her. The pup looked and saw the mother in my arms, "Mother!?" The English Setter with GB was in surprise when it saw the mother in my arms, "Sakura!" GB was surprised to see me and White Fang again. "Sonic? White Fang? What are you two doing here," GB asked.

White Fang: We saw you and the pup fighting against another dog when we were walking by, and the pup did an attack mush like my Homing Attack.

The English Setter introduced himself as Smith.

Smith: That was the attack of a wolf, the Battouga.

"The Battouga?" I was confused by the name of the attack. If Smith said that the Battouga was the attack of a wolf, then how was the pup able to do it?

"Mother! Hang on Mother!" I heard the pup. "I don't know if your mother will survive long enough," I told the pup.

Sakura: Smith.. No matter what... This child must be taken to the leader. My one wish.. Please take him to Ohu..

Her voice was very weak..

Smith: Alright.

As soon as I heard that, I knew that the pup's mother, Sakura wasn't going to survive..

"Mother..!" The pup didn't want Sakura to die.

Sakura: Boy.. Without a doubt, your father will defeat that Monster.. You must get to Ohu..

Those were Sakura's last words to the pup.. Now she layed motionless. I checked her pulse, but I couldn't feel anything.. Sakura was dead.. It made me remember so much of when one of my friends, Yoshi, who was a sun god back in my planet, Mobius, died when he was crushed by rocks. I was upset, and angry when he died.. "Your mother is dead, young pup.." I told the pup, showing my emotions.

The pup didn't believe me. "No..! Mother!.. Mother! Mother! No! Open your eyes, Mother! Mother!" He was heart broken, and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Mother!" White Fang was saddened by this, but all he could do was watch..

-Next Morning, Northern Alps-

White Fang's POV:

The young pup sat in front of where his mother was buried.. It reminded me of when my mother was killed by robots when I was only a month old..  
I walked up to him. The pup was heartbroken after what happened last night.. "Mother.." The pup couldn't stop mourning about his dead mother.. I felt bad for him to see his mother dead.. "It's hard to not miss your mother.. She won't come back to life no matter how much you cry young one."

GB: You're the leader's son! Be a little tougher. Oh yes! We can't call you "Kid" forever. I'll think of a good name for you. A strong name, but still a small one. Umm, umm, umm..

Sonic: How about-

Sonic was cut off when GB found a name for the pup.

GB: Alright! I got it!

Sonic: I was just about to suggest one, but it's your decision GB.

GB: Your name will be Weed!

The pup said his name again, "Weed?"

GB: Yeah. In the country I was born in, they called wild plants "Weeds." Look around.

As Weed looked around he saw more weeds.

GB: Weeds everywhere. You'll never be alone. You'll always have lots of friends with you.

Sonic: GB has a good point. Let me tell you something a friend of mine once told me.

Sonic looked up at the sky. I remember when he told me what he's telling Weed when I was younger. It made me feel that I was never alone, and that I have people at my side all the time.

Sonic: Look at the stars, the Great Legends of the Past, look down on us from those stars.

Weed: Really?

Sonic: Yes. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that the Great Legends of the past will always be there to guide you, and so will your mother.

Smith: Weed. Your mother's last wish was for you to meet you father. Let's go to Ohu!

GB: W.. Wait a minute! Let me come to! I want to see myself change into something worthwhile. No matter what.. and I'm getting excited just thinking about it!

Another dog, who was GB's friend said, "I'm going too! I won't go back to Nero again! I need to search for my old owner"

Sonic: That sounds good to me. I'm up to any adventure. Time to get to action!

Sonic ran off, and was gone in less than a second. "Sonic! They can't go as fast as you," I yelled. Luckily, he came back with an embarrased look on his face. He shrugged as he came back.

Sonic: Whoops.. I guess I forgot.

Weed: How did you go so fast!?

Weed was surprised on how fast Sonic ran. "He's the fastest thing alive Weed," I told him. Weed ran ahead only to get stopped by Sonic.

Sonic: Slow down Weed. No need to rush ahead.

Everyone laughed, including Weed. "We might as well get going. The sooner we get to Ohu, the sooner Weed can meet his father," I said. "Then let's go," Sonic said.

Narrator's POV:

From here, a new part of the legend begins. This time it's Weed's story. Along with Sonic the Hedgehog and his friend, White Fang, a brand new adventure awaits for them.

To be continued..

I own nothing except my OC (White Fang). Sonic the Hedgehog and Ginga Densetsu Weed belong to their respectful owners. This is my first story, and the first Sonic the Hedgehog and Ginga Series Crossover. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tool of the General

Chapter 2: The Tool of the General

Narrator's POV:

Weed, the son of the Legendary Dog Gin, who defeated the maneating bear Akakabuto had gained a friend in Smith after the death of his mother. With GB, Sonic, and White Fang, they traveled towards Ohu in search of his father.

Weed's POV:

"Smith, what was my father like?" I've always wanted to know what my father was like. I never knew what my father was like. I never even meet my father yet.

Smith: Well.. He was an amazing dog,and everyone who knew him thought the same.

"My mother said he was very kind" My mother told me about my father a bit, but not what he was like. Just by hearing what my father is like, I feel like I want to meet him right now.

Smith: Yes. He took really great care of his friends, and never lost his cool during a fight.

I was curious on why that monster attacked the paradise in Ohu, so I asked Smith. "Smith, why did that monster attack the paradise in Ohu?"

Smith: That I don't know.

"But.. My father will definately beat him, right?" I asked Smith. I know my father defeated a man-eating bear, but I didn't know if he would defeat that monster.

Smith: Of course. He's the one who brought down Akakabuto...

Sonic: From what it looks like, Weed's father reminds me of two of my other friends Fox and Link.

As soon as we were going to keep going, we heard a small growl. When we turned around, we found GB sitting down. He looked like as if there was something wrong.

GB: I'm hungry... Uncle Smith, Weed, Sonic... Shouldn't we eat?

White Fang: Well.. From what it looks like, we're in hunter territory. We should move a bit further away from the humans before we eat.

GB: I'm so hungry, I can't move another step!

Sonic's POV:

As we arrived at a nearby river, I decided that I should relax. We've been traveling for a while anyway, so this would be a good time to rest. As soon as I was about to close my eyes I heard Weed catch a fish.

Smith: Great, Weed! You're better than me, who taught you.

As Smith said that to Weed, he walked a few feet and dropped the fish. White Fang also caught a fish by the time Weed dropped the fish on the ground.

Smith: As expected from the son of the leader.

Weed: My dad was good at catching fish?

Smith: Yes. He would often fish to feed all of his friends. Just like you right now. GB on the other hand...

As Smith looked I looked to see what he meant. I saw GB struggling to catch a fish. I got up and jumped down near the river. As soon as a fish jumped out of the water, I jumped at it and caught it. GB was surprised when I caught the fish.

GB: How did you catch that fish so easily!? You weren't even watching when that fish jumped out!

"As much as I hate waiting and getting wet, fishing requires patience before catching a fish." White Fang was already eating his fish even though it wasn't cooked. "Looks like someone's hungry." GB went right back to trying to catch his fish, but he was doing the same as he did before I caught one.

GB: Ah! This is difficult!

-Little While Later-

Sonic's POV:

Everyone was eating their fish except Weed, who still miss his mother. I asked Weed, "Aren't you hungry? Don't you want your fish?"

Weed: It's not that. I can't eat this fish, knowing that my mother is...

"You're still missing your mother, huh?" I asked Weed. From his face I was able to tell that he still missed his mother. "It can't be helped, but your mother's soul will always be with you."

Weed: You think so Sonic?

"Yea. I've lived without my parents almost my entire life until now." I was able to get Weed into eating his fish. He ate his fish like a hungry lion.

-Sunset, in a city-

Weed's POV:

When we got to a city, there was a man chasing a Golden Retriever puppy holding dog food, and it was being chased by a man. Then a car came and almost hit it, but he got hit by the man. I went in and started barking then GB, Smith, and White fang were growling at the man, scaring him off. Before I can introduce myself to him, he ran off, and I couldn't stop him. Another dog told us about the dog, and we found out that the dog was known as Mel, and that he's a slave to another dog known as Blue.

-Nighttime-

Sonic's POV:

When I got to a forest with Weed, we saw Mel getting punished by a dog known as Blue. As soon as Mel was about to apologize, Weed came out and took action. I tried to warn him, but it was already too late, he was already confronting Blue.

Weed: Don't say sorry Mel! Mel, you're making a mistake. You shouldn't apologize for that!

Blue: Who the heck are you?

Weed: I'm Weed. Aren't you guys ashamed of what you're doing? Making a kid steal like that?

I came out soon after Weed introduced himself. "Weed has a point there Bluehead." I'm easily known to get cocky a lot. "I'm Sonic... Sonic the Hedgehog."

Blue: You talk like that, and you're a brat yourself! You fool!

"I think you're the fool around here. Making a young pup steal like that. That's just plain cruel." I mock Blue back with my own words. Eggman would easily get mocked whenever I act this way. He's quite dumb like Eggman for a dog. As soon as Blue was about to attack, everyone heard someone. "Stop it!" It was GB.

Blue: Who are you?

GB: Who am I, you say? I'm one of the soldiers of Ohu, GB!

One of Blue's slaves: What? One of the dogs who threw down Akakabuto? In that legend?

GB: If you argue with with me, you'll be arguing against one of Ohu's own soldiers.

-Soon later-

White Fang's POV:

I came into the forest where I found Weed, Sonic, and GB fighting against Blue. Smith and Hook were with me when I saw this. I attacked Blue's salves with my Homing Attack. Blue fled, and Weed and Hook went after him. I followed them with Sonic until we saw Blue ran over by a truck, and Weed jumped over a fence. Another truck was on it's way, and Blue had a hold of Weed's neck.

Sonic: Weed! NO!

The truck passes by, but Weed was ok! Weed somehow managed to survive. Everyone was surprised when they saw Weed alive, even Sonic. Blue was on the ground motionless. "Blue saved him?" I asked myself. Weed went up to Blue, who looked like he was dead.

Weed: Blue.. Blue, why did you save me?

There was blood and wounds all over Blue when he was hit by the truck.. He barely opened his eyes and lifted his head a little.

Blue: Why, huh? Nobody has ever shown me kindness like this. I wish I could've met someone like you earlier.

Blue closed his eyes and dropped his head, and didn't move.. Blue was dead..

Weed: Blue!  
Weed tried to wake Blue up, but it was no use.. Blue didn't respond.. Weed yelled again, but this time, for Blue..

Weed: BLUE!

Hook: For a guy like him..

GB: We're all so different to him..

Smith: He's the same as the leader. No doubt, Weed is going to be just like him.

-Next Morning-

Mel: Thank you Weed, GB, Smith, Sonic, White Fang..

Weed: Hook, can we trust Mel to you?

Hook: Yeah. Weed, if you ever need me for any reason, all you have to do is call for me. Even if you're a thousand miles away, for you I will come running.

Weed: Well, Smith, GB, Sonic, White Fang.. Shall we go?

Smith: Yes.

Sonic: I'm ready when you are Weed.

GB: Begin our journey again?!

As soon as Weed and the others left, Mel was looking at them with surprise. It looked like as if Mel wanted to go with them.

Hook: Well, let's go back, Mel.

Mel: No. I want to become like Weed. I want to become strong like Weed!

Hook: Mel..

Mel: Hook, I'm sorry.. I have to go with Weed and the others. Goodbye!

Mel ran off following Weed and the others. He wanted to be like Weed, and grow strong. Mel followed Weed and the others, "Everyone! Wait!" The only thing Hook could do was watch and smile.

To be continued..

I own nothing except my OC (White Fang). Sonic the Hedgehog and Ginga Densetsu Weed belong to their respectful owners.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth of Futago Pass

Chapter 3: The Truth of Futago Pass

Narrator's POV:

Mel, freed from Blue's gang, ran through the Autumn breeze of the mountains with his new friends, Weed and the others. Weed continued to look for Futago Pass in Ohu where his father was.

Weed's POV:

GB: Wait, Weed!

As I stopped, I heard GB calling for me. I looked behind, and saw GB and the others catch up. GB looked pretty exhausted, while Sonic and White Fang weren't tired at all.

GB: Can we rest? You're going so fast!

I apologized to GB since I went too fast for him. "Sorry." I was really excited to get to Futago Pass.

Smith: It's alright. Don't worry.

GB: Old man..

Sonic: I was just about to get some action here.

GB: You're always pumped up for adventures, aren't you?

Sonic: Hey! It's a part of who I am GB!

Smith: At last, I can smell Ohu. We can't just rest here.

Mel: I can easily keep up with Weed like Sonic and White Fang can!

White Fang: Yea. Smith has a good point there GB.

GB: It's easy for you four to say such things! Hey, Weed!

I was looking at where Futago Pass would be, and I was getting excited until GB called me. I responded to him when he called me. "What?"

GB: We still can't even see Futago Pass. Calm down a little!

I kept looking out where Futago Pass is. I can't believe that we're getting so close to it. I can hardly wait.

Smith: I understand your high spirits. We should just continue forward!

Mel: Yeah!

GB: That's what the old man says, but don't go too fast!

-Nighttime, near Futago Pass-

Sonic's POV:

Everyone was sound asleep until I heard Weed walking out. I opened one of my eyes, still tired since I didn't get much sleep. I got up and followed Weed. "What is it? Ohu?" I asked Weed when I found him. Weed looked and saw me as i walked up to him.

Weed: Sonic?

"I understand you might be thinking about your father." I told Weed, understanding how he's feeling. "You want to know things, don't you?" I asked. I don't know much about Ohu except for the legend about Weed's father defeating a huge demon bear. I would've been able to defeat it without a sweat. "You should go now if you want to know more about it. I might as well check it out to since I'm awake." "GB, Smith and Mel got worn out pretty fast today. They would need more rest, so it'll take you even longer to get there if we wait for them to rest. They'll catch up to us, so we should go now."

Weed: Alright. We'll go ahead. Don't go at your full speed since I'm not as fast as you.

As we went ahead, we were getting closer to Futago Pass. It was something Weed has been waiting to see for days. I couldn't wait either. As soon as Weed and I went ahead, GB noticed that we were gone, and had to go after us. The closer we got to Futago Pass, the more impatient I became.

-A few days later, Futago Pass-

Sonic's POV

At last, we finally made it to Futago Pass. It felt like it was forever. We ran down a hill and looked around Futago Pass. I couldn't believe what I was seeing right now. I wish my friends were here to see this.

Weed: This is.. This is where my father created the paradise!

Suddenly Weed tripped over a dog. "Are you alright Weed?" Weed responded with a nod saying yes. When I looked to see the dog Weed tripped over, my eyes widened with fear. There were, what it seemed like hundreds of dogs laying dead! I couldn't understand what happened here until I heard a voice coming from behind.

?: What are you doing?

We looked behind only to be surrounded by dogs. It looked like there was a whole army of dogs surrounding me and Weed.

?: You're an outsider, aren't you? You shouldn't be lottering around here!

Weed: Tell me why. Why is it like this?

?: Be quiet. Get out of here.

?: Ken, why are you even bothering with those two? We're in no position after what happened!

Ken: You're right. We need to hurry and get out of here if we're going to take down that monster!

Weed: Monster!?

?: You lot, remember! All of these dogs died because the leader said to leave the monster alone!

?: Let's go, everyone!

Weed: Wait!

Weed ran at the dogs, and I followed so I can explain to them that Weed is the leader's son.

Weed: Wait! What did you say about the leader? What did he say about the monster?

Ken: Be quiet! Don't intrude!

?: Hold on!

The dog next to the other dog known as Ken looked at Weed very closely. I didn't know what he was doing, but I couldn't predict him.

?: That's quite a speed you have.

Weed: Really?

?: You're a really strong-willed guy, and you're a Tora-Ge like me. So I'll tell you..

The dog next to Ken told us about what happened here in Futago Pass. I couldn't believe the leader would do such a thing. I knew that the monster had to be defeated fast! "Well I'm not going to let that monster get away with what's it's doing!" I was determined, and this wouldn't be an easy fight.. So I ran to Gajou to find that monster and defeat it once and for all. I didn't know that Weed was following me until I heard GB call his name. I soon heard gun shots. Hunters were nearby! I used my spindash attack to make their guns fly out of their hands. As soon as I landed on the ground, I saw a blood trail that lead to a forest near some dead dogs. So I followed the blood trail. I soon saw a dog who looked a lot like Weed, but was older and had 3 scars on his forehead. "That must be Weed's father!" I thought to myself.

?: Who are you?

I introduced myself to the dog. "I'm Sonic.. Sonic the Hedgehog." I saw a wound on the dog's back leg. "You're wounded!"

?: Don't come here! This is the monster's territory. You'll get killed unless you get out of here!

I protested against the dog. "I know you can easily defeat that monster just like I can! I'm the fastest thing alive!" I heard something from behind, and I grabbed the dog and jumped back a few yards. It was the monster that I heard about. The monster was about to attack, but I was able to use my Homing Attack on the monster fast enough to badly wound him. "Heh. That monster's easier than I thought!" I go for another Homing Attack at it's chest only to hit and go through it's body. When I landed, I was covered in blood only to find out that I killed the monster when I looked behind. "I-It's dead!?"

?: Yes. You used the Battouga to kill it.

"Well, it's actually called a Homing Attack when I use it to be honest." The dog was surprised that I used my Homing Attack. "Now that the monster's dead, Futago Pass is yours again."

Tokimune: Thank you for defeating that monster for us. My name is Tokimune, I'm Gin's substitute.

As soon as I thought I would meet Gin, I happened to end up meeting his substitute. I knew that Weed would be upset to hear this, but I had to clean the blood off now, and I hate getting wet. I heard Weed coming, and I knew I had to tell him the truth.

Weed: Sonic! You're wounded!

"It's ok Weed. I'm not hurt. Just got covered in the monster's blood when I killed it. This is Tokimune, your father's substitute Weed." I told him, and he was a bit upset, but he understood. He didn't understand that the monster was dead.

Weed: Wait! You killed the monster!?

Tokimune: Yes. I saw it with my own eyes. Sonic saved my life, and used his Homing Attack to kill the monster.

Soon everyone came, and when they saw me they believed that I was badly wounded when I wasn't wounded at all. "Cool it guys! I'm absolutely fine. I just got covered in blood when I killed the monster with my Homing Attack."

GB: Thank goodness.. I thought that monster would wound you.

White Fang: Looks like someone will have to get clean if all that blood from the monster is going to come off of your fur Sonic.

Hearing this, I knew that I wouldn't enjoy a minute of it.. "Don't go there White Fang..." Everyone started to laugh, including Weed. Now we would have a bigger journey to find Weed's father. Who knows what will await in our journey? Only one way to find out which is keeping moving foward.

To be continued..

I own nothing except my OC (White Fang). Sonic the Hedgehog and Ginga Densetsu Weed belong to their respectful owners.


	4. Chapter 4: Search for the Chaos Emeralds

Chapter 4: Journey to the Southern Alps and Search for the Chaos Emeralds

Narrator's POV:

Weed and the others had reached Futago Pass where Weed expected to meet his father. Sonic went on ahead, and found Tokimune, Gin's substitute. Shortly after Sonic met Tokimune, the monster appeared and tried to attack, but Sonic was too fast for the monster to even cause a scratch on him. The monster was killed by Sonic's Homing Attack when Sonic countered the monster. Now Futago Pass is in peace once again thanks to Sonic killing the monster, but this isn't the end of the journey for Weed and the others.

-Futago Pass-

Sonic's POV:

After killing that monster, everything was peaceful again. The humans even left, and we've hadn't had any problems with them ever since I killed that monster. I cleaned the blood off of my fur soon after the monster's defeat, and I was back to my normal self again, this time not in a bloody mess. By the time I got use to staying here, I knew most of the dogs that worked with the Ohu Army. When I was walking one day, I ran into a German Sheperd. I never saw it before here in Futago Pass. I asked the dog who it was. "Who are you? I've never seen you around here."

Jerome: My name's Jerome. I was originally sent to kill the monster that has been causing havoc here in Futago Pass until I heard that a blue hedgehog killed it with an attack similar to the attack of a wolf, the Battouga. Are you the one who killed that monster with that attack.

"Heh. Looks like you're talking to the right hedgehog Jerome. I'm Sonic.. Sonic the Hedgehog!" I introduced myself to Jerome. It wasn't surprising that another dog who was sent by a human to hear this since this news has been spreading all over the area to humans and dogs.

Jerome: Sonic, is it true that you're traveling with the son of the leader? If so, can I ask him something?

I didn't know if I could completely trust him, but I knew that Weed might accept Jerome, so I allowed Jerome to speak to Weed. "Sure. If it's something important, then I'll lead you to him."

Jerome: Thank you Sonic.

"Heh.. No problem. It's what I do for a living." I gave a wink at Jerome showing my trust. Jerome seemed like a nice guy, and I thought he would be a good member of the Freedom Fighters if he was in Mobius, my home planet. So I lead him to Weed, and introduced him to Weed.

Jerome: So you're the son of the leader?

Weed: Yeah. Is there something you need Jerome?

Jerome: I wanted to ask if I could join your army since I heard that the leader defeated the demon bear Akakabuto 14 years ago.

Weed: You're always welcome to join the Ohu Army if you want to Jerome.

Jerome: Thank you Weed.

So it wasn't a trick after all. Jerome actually wanted to join the Ohu Army, just like I have after I defeated that monster. I soon heard GB call me, and I looked to see him holding a familiar gem in his mouth.

GB: Sonic! Look what I found!

I took a closer look at what GB was holding, and I was easily able to notice what it was. It was a chaos emerald! I didn't know how GB was able to find the chaos emerald.

GB: This gem looks so shiny! I can't believe I found this when I was taking a walk today!

"GB, that's a chaos emerald. A chaos emerald is a special gem that holds secret powers, and when seven go together it'll be impossible for someone to defeat you. Short way to say this is collect all seven, and you're immortal." GB was surprised when I told him this.

GB: Secret power, and there's seven!? Imagine what would happen to you if you had all seven.

Weed: Wow.. There must be six more around here!

"Looks like we're gonna have another journey then! This should be exciting." Soon after I said this, I heard Tokimune coming, and he seemed to be acting like the leader once again now after the monster was defeated. He saw Jerome and asked Weed who Jerome was.

Tokimune: Who's this Weed?

Weed: This is Jerome. Sonic brought him to me, and Jerome asked if he could join the Ohu army.

Tokimune: I see. Well.. He's more than welcome to join if he wants to.

Weed: I said that to him already.

Tokimune: You're becoming much like your father now that you're growing Weed.

"Yet, he's still a pup. He's going to meet his father very soon, I can tell you that for sure." I wanted Weed to meet his ftaher, and have a life with him. I didn't want Weed to live without a parent alive.

Tokimune: What makes you think that Sonic?

"I'm going to be going on another journey in search of something very special of my home planet, Mobius. I'm positive that I'll find the leader and bring him back safe and sound so Weed can meet him." I had a feeling that the leader would be around here somewhere, and would be still alive. I was certain that I would end up finding the leader if I searched for the chaos emeralds.

Tokimune: Something special? Hmm.. I think the first place you would want to look is in the Southern Alps. It's south of here and the Northern Alps.

"If you guys find any other chaos emeralds, can you make sure that no one else gets them? I'm counting on you guys while I'm gone." I knew that it would take a while if I did this alone.

Tokimune: Don't worry Sonic. I'll handle it and make sure no one gets the chaos emeralds if we find any. Don't forget, I am Gin's Substitute.

"I remember Tokimune. I'll be heading off now to search for the chaos emeralds." As I ran off I heard Jerome yell from the distance .

Jerome: Good luck Sonic!

So my journey to find the chaos emeralds began. It took a little while before I was close to the Southern Alps, but I had a feeling that it was close. I know that I can count on Weed and the others to keep an eye on any chaos emeralds they found back at Futago pass. Who knows what I will encounter, but I know I will make it back alive.

To be continued...

Yes. I know the chapter is shorter than the first 3, but this is the start to another juourney, and for a liitle while the story will mostly focus on Sonic in search of the chaos emeralds and exploring new areas. I own nothing but my OC (White Fang). Sonic the Hedgehog and Ginga Densetsu Weed belong to their respectful owners.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Gin and a New Threat

Chapter 5: Meeting the Leader, and a New Threat

Narrator's POV:

After the defeat of the monster, peace returned to Futago Pass. The Ohu Army gained a new member, Jerome. GB found a special gem from Sonic's home planet, Mobius, known as a chaos emerald. Soon Sonic decided to search for the chaos emerald, starting by searching in the Southern Alps. Although there is something unknown in there that can soon become a threat...

-Southern Alps-

Sonic's POV:

As soon as I got to the Southern Alps, I started searching for the chaos emeralds. The Southern Alps was rather unusual when I looked at its surroundings. As I was looking I saw a huge dog. One of it's ears were torn off, and it had some scars on its face. It was talking about taking over the leader! I couldn't let that happen as I was listen I saw something glowing. It was another chaos emerald. Tokimune was right about searching here in the Southern Alps. I have to report what's going on to the leader if I find him fast enough. So I ran at full speed, grabbed the chaos emerald, and left the place where the dog was thinking about taking over the leader. The dog was confused on what happened when i grabbed the emerald. I headed back towards Ohu to search for more chaos emeralds and find the leader.

-Northern Alps-

Sonic's POV:

I made it back to the Northern Alps. I remember when I first met Weed, GB, and Smith two months ago. White Fang was with me when we met them. As I was running I heard a familiar voice, and I ran over to where I heard the voice to see what was going on. When I got there, I saw a dog that looked exactly like Tokimune, and there were two more dogs with the dog that looked like Tokimune. When I looked closer I saw Hook being ganged up by another group of dogs being led by a wolf-like dog. Three of the dogs that gained up Hook bit the three dogs that were watching Hook. They didn't move or flinch, then when the leader of the dogs who attacked Hook attacked, a German Sheperd who was standing next to the dog who looked like Tokimune kicked the wolf-like dog causing the other dogs who were following it to run to it and flee. I came down soon after the dogs that attacked Hook fled. I asked the dog who looked like Tokimune if he was the leader. "Are you the leader of the Ohu Army?"

Gin: Yes. My name's Gin, the leader of the Ohu Army. These are my top generals John and Akame.

Akame: It's a pleasure to meet you. What name do you go by?

"I'm Sonic.. Sonic the Hedgehog!" I introduced myself to the real leader of Ohu, Gin. I knew that Weed would be happy to see his father. "I've always wanted to meet you. Your son Weed really wants to meet you Gin."

Gin: Weed?

"Yea. He's your son." I explained to Gin who Weed was since he never saw his son before in his life.

Gin: You're saying Sakura has a healthy puppy that she gave birth to?

"Yea... About Sakura.. She died of an illness two months ago.. That was when I got here." I sadly told Gin about what happened to Weed's mother. Hook agreed with me when I told the leader. Gin was upset to hear this..

Gin: Was I too late...?

"It's not your fault Gin.. She died from an illness that she had." I told him how Sakura died two months ago. "We might as well head to Futago Pass now. Weed is waiting for you there Gin." Gin nodded in agreement, and we ran back to Futago Pass where Weed and the others were waiting for us.

-Nighttime, Northern Alps-

Sonic's POV:

Everyone was asleep until I heard someone talking outside. I got up to look, and I saw the same dog that I saw saw in the Southern Alps. I woke Gin, John, and Akame up to warn them. "Yo guys. We have some company." Akame looked out the window, and saw the dog with a huge pack. I looked to see if there was a way to escape, then I saw a hole in the back of the cabin we were satying in. I checked to see if I could fit through, and luckily I was able to fit through. Just the John went up to the roof, then Gin and I followed.

?: Are you the legendary Gin?

John: Who are you and what do you want?

Gin: Yes. I am Gin.

John: Gin why did have to say your name?

Gin: You shouldn't judge others by rumor John.

Hougen: I am Hougen of the Alps. So you're the legendary Gin who defeated the demon bear, Akakabuto.

"Do you even know when to stop blabbing Dumbbrain?" I started to get cocky again, but it wasn't a good time to be mocking anyone as Hougen's pack started to go after us. "Quick! Grab a hold of me John! Akame!" I grabbed Gin with my own hands. John and Akame didn't think that it was a good idea, but they grabbed one of my spines anyway. I ran back to Ohu as fast as possible without causing John and Akame to lose grip. I didn't know if we would make it or not, but it's worth a try...

To be continued..

I don't own anything except my OC (White Fang). Sonic the Hedgehog and Ginga Densetsu Weed belong to their respectful owners.


	6. Chapter 6: Captured

Chapter 6: Captured

Narrator's POV:

As Sonic searched for the chaos emeralds, he somehow runs to the real leader of Ohu, Gin. Shortly after they met, they encounter a dog named Hougen who is planning something that can change Ohu forever. Sonic makes an attempt to escape with Gin and his comrades, John and Akame, in hopes that the leader will finally get to meet his son, Weed. Will Sonic be able to escape with Gin and his comrades?..

-Northern Alps-

Gin's POV:

As Sonic ran while holding me, he jumped up to a very high branch that was sturdy enough to hold me, John, Akame, and Sonic himself. As soon as he landed on the branch, he set me down, and both John and Akame let go of his quills. As they did that, I saw Sonic's quills bleeding a bit.

John: Sonic! You're bleeding !

Sonic: Don't worry, I've experienced situations worse than this. I'll be fine.

Akame: Are you sure?

Sonic: Yea.

As soon as we were about to rest, we heard a cry for help. I looked down to see who it was, and I saw Hougen holding a familiar dog. As he got closer, I was able to recognize the dog Hougen was holding. It was Reika!

Hougen: Surrender, and I'll spare your lives.

As soon as I heard this, Sonic was gone. He hit Hougen with an attack much like the Battouga, but it homed in on him. He grabbed Reika and brought her up the branch. He set her down quickly afterwards.

Sonic: Gin, use this chance to escape and get to Futago Pass. I really want you to meet your son. If I die, my last wish would be for you and Weed to meet.

I had no choice, but to agree with Sonic. "John, Akame, Reika! Follow me!" I lead Reika and my comrades to escape from Hougen. I sure hope Sonic gets away alive..

Sonic's POV:

Hougen's army started to attack, but with confidence I fought back against his army. After knocking out most of his army with little struggle, Hougen suddenly attacked. I tried to move out of the way, but I made a wrong move and Hougen managed to grab one of my legs. In the process he bit it hard almost causing me to yelp in pain, but it stopped halfway when I felt the pain. He threw me to a tree causing me to yell in pain. He grabbed me with his fangs again, but this time he grabbed my chest. "AAAAHHHHH!" The pain was too much for me to stop the scream. I thought it would kill me, but I managed to survive by a thread. As I got up something hit me on the shoulder, and everything started to get blurry. I pulled the thing on my shoulder out, and noticed it a tranquilizer. Before I could do anything else, I collapsed and everything went black…

-Futago Pass-

Weed's POV:

I heard a yell from the Northern Alps. I didn't know who made that scream, but I was cut off by Rocket and Kyoushiro, two of the newest members of the Ohu army.

Rocket: Weed! The leader is here!

Kyoushiro: He wants to meet you Weed!

As soon as I heard this, I knew I would finally get to meet my real father. I followed Rocket and Kyoushiro to a dog who looked a lot like Tokimune.

Gin: Are you Weed?

"Y-Yes." I couldn't believe it. Could I be really be meeting my father!? I was cut off as the dog introduced himself as my father.

Gin: I am Gin. I have heard about you from Sonic.

"Sonic told you!?" I was surprised. Sonic actually found my father while searching for the chaos emeralds! My father nodded in agreement, and that's when I noticed that Sonic wasn't with him. I asked my father with worry. "Where's Sonic?"

Gin: One of my comrades are checking on him to see if he alright.

As soon as my father told me that, another dog came running calling him. I didn't know what was going on.

Akame: Leader!

Gin: What is it? Is Sonic alright Akame?

Akame: No he's been captured by Hougen and a tall man with a red coat!

When Akame said that I heard White Fang coming. Does White Fang know this person who captured Sonic with Hougen!?

White Fang: A tall man with a red coat?!

Akame: Yes. I saw him when I was checking on Sonic.

White Fang: That man is Sonic's life-long arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman!

Everyone came in surprise at that point. How did this Dr. Eggman guy get here when I only saw Sonic and White Fang!?

-In an Unknown Place-

Sonic's POV:

I started to wake up. Everything was blurry, but as soon as I raised my head, it hit something causing me to try to put one of my hands on my head. Only then I noticed that I couldn't move my arms, nor my legs! When I tried to talk, I only made muffled sounds. When I looked around I saw that I could only move my head side to side, and that was it! I was tied to a pole inside a box! I struggled to break free, but it was no use, I was tied to the pole very tightly.. As I was struggling to get free, I heard Hougen talking with a familiar voice. It was Eggman! I heard them talking about taking over Ohu, and doing some experiments on me. My eyes widened in fear, I don't know what will happen if Eggman does experiments on me… I sure hope Hougen doesn't get Weed and the others… If he does, then it could be the end…

To be continued...

I don't own anything but my OC (White fang). Sonic and Ginga Densetsu Weed belong to their respectful owners.


	7. Chapter 7: Plan and Rescued

Chapter 7: Plan and Rescued

Narrator's POV:

Sonic has been captured by Hougen and a tall, evil scientist known as Dr. Eggman, and is being held hostage somewhere unknown. As Hougen and Eggman plan something, the only thing Sonic can do is hope that Weed and the others are ok…

-Futago Pass-

White Fang's POV:

Everyone was in shock when I told them about Eggman, Sonic's arch-nemesis. "I have faced Eggman once, but I didn't know how to fight and all I could do was flee.. Sonic told me to flee before I got hurt, and I was able to do so but I also watched Sonic and Eggman fight. I never forgot that day.. It was like yesterday.."

Weed: Really? You didn't know how to fight back then?..

"Yes… I was really scared that day." It was true. When I first faced Eggman, I didn't know how to fight and I was really scared. Now that I've grown to who I am now, I can show Eggman that I'm no longer scared. "We have to find Sonic's scent and follow it to where Eggman and Hougen brought him to."

John: You can't be serious!? You don't know what that mad man can pull off!

"I am serious. I have seen Sonic battle Eggman as I fled when I was younger.. It frightened me, but now that I'm older I'm more capable of myself." If we were going to save Sonic and end up fighting Eggman, there had to be someone to fight him just in case he appeared before we got Sonic free.

Weed: White Fang has a point. We never saw that Eggman guy. The only two who have seen him are Sonic and White Fang.

Gin: Then it's decided. We will go and save Sonic. White Fang will face Eggman in case he appears before Sonic is set free. Me, John, Weed, Rocket, and Kyoushiro will go with White Fang to set Sonic free. Jerome, you and Hiro will help the army fight off any of Hougen's and Eggman's army.

"Eggman's army is full of robots armed with guns and weapons, so you guys need to be careful when fighting Eggman's army." Eggman always had an army of robots. "If we're going to save Sonic, then we should go now."

Gin: Understood. White Fang you lead since you've known Sonic longer than us, and you're more familiar with his scent.

I sniffed the air and I was able to pick up Sonic's scent right away. "I got his scent. Follow me!" I lead the army to where Eggman and Hougen took Sonic. The journey was going to be long, but I know that we have to save Sonic fast before Eggman and Hougen try to do anything that can hurt him.

-A few weeks later, outside of a base-

White Fang's POV:

We followed Sonic's scent, and managed to find a base similar to Eggman's. "This must be it. His scent is extremely strong now."

Gin: You know what you have to do Jerome, Hiro.

Hiro: Understood.

Jerome: Understood.

Gin: Let's move!

We did what we had to do. I lead Gin, Weed, John, Rocket, and Kyoushiro into the base without getting caught by going through an air vent that was large enough to fit all of us one at a time. The air vent lead straight to a room that had a cell and a figure that was tied up against a pole with its head hanging helplessly. When I looked closer, I recognized who it was. It was Sonic!

Weed: There he is.

Rocket: Then what are we waiting for? We got to set him free.

Gin: White Fang, you know what to do.

I nodded in agreement. I have to keep an eye out for Eggman, and if Sonic isn't free before Eggman comes, then I have to fight him to give Gin and the others enough time to untie jumped down and went up to Sonic's cell. I noticed he had a lot of serious wounds, and the was skinnier than he normally was. Although Sonic was still alive as he opened his eyes noticing us.

Sonic: White Fang? Gin? Weed? John? Is that you?

Weed: Yeah. We heard about what happened a few weeks ago from Akame. He said that he saw Hougen and Eggman take you somewhere while you were knocked out.

John: What happened to you?

Sonic: Went through starvation, attacks, and needles—

As soon as Sonic was about to continue, we heard an evil laugh. It was Eggman! He appeared with an armed robot. The fight probably wasn't going to be easy..

Eggman: Well what do we have here? The leader of Ohu, his son, his comrades, and the wolf pup who ran away from his trainer in his first encounter with me.

I was enraged by this, but I knew that could only make things worse, so I calmed down quickly before I made a wrong move. I had to fight Eggman no matter what happens to me or Gin and the others.

Eggman: Looks like this is my lucky day. I'll be able to kill all of you now that I have you cornered.

"Not this time Eggman! Your battle with me! I won't let you hurt my friends without getting through me first!" This was now or never!

Eggman: You think you can defeat me!? Ha! After you ran away like a scared child 5 months ago, you'll never be able to defeat me!

Hearing these words pissed me off, but instead of getting angry, I closed my eyes to remember what happened back in Mobius. I knew what happened was in the past, but I put it all out of my mind now that I'm settling things with Eggman once and once for all! I heard Sonic warning me, but I knew that I had to fight Eggman no matter what happens.

Sonic: White Fang.. Don't let Eggman make you do this.

"I know I wouldn't if I didn't have to, but I have no choice. Everything that happened 5 months ago is in the past now. A legendary hero never runs away for any reason unless they have no choice but to do that! I will not back down, and I will keep fighting no matter what it takes!"

Eggman: Hmph.. Looks like you have made the wrong move pup.

As Eggman launched an attack at me, I opened my eyes with a serious look instead of a scared face this time. "I think you're the one who made the wrong move Eggman." I quickly dodged the attack, and started running at the robot. Eggman had a surprised look on his face as I started to form an attack. "Take this Eggman!" I started to spin and home in on Eggman's robot. ""HRA!"

Eggman: W-What the!?

John: No way! Is that what I think it is!?

Sonic: That's White Fang's Homing Attack!

I hit Eggman's robot right on its weak spot causing huge damage to the robot. Eggman tried to attack again, but I was able to counter with another Homing Attack while Weed and the others untied Sonic. Every time Eggman attacked, I was able to avoid his attacks using my speed that I gained from training with Sonic.

Sonic: Just what I taught him when he was younger.. At first he was just a helpless pup, and now he's grown to be who he is meant to be. A legendary hero just like me. His father would be proud if he saw this.

Eggman: Gr… This isn't over yet! You-

"Not this time Eggman!" I was able to put off a finishing blow on his robot with one last Homing Attack this time going through as I hit it and causing Eggman himself to fly off of the robot as it exploded.

Eggman: Grr… I will be back!

As Eggman ran off, everything started to shake. The base was about to collapse on us if we didn't get out fast. I was worried about Sonic because he hasn't eaten for a few weeks and he's badly hurt. "Sonic let me carry you. You're badly wounded and you haven't eaten in a few weeks."

Sonic: Don't worry White Fang. I'll be able to run for a little while.

Weed: Are you sure Sonic?

Kyoushiro: White Fang has a good point.

Gin: It's easier if you take it easy on yourself, and let White Fang carry you back.

Sonic: Ok.

As Weed and the others helped Sonic up on my back, I knew that we wouldn't have too much time to get out of the base without getting crushed. After Sonic was on my back, we started to run out of the base. I didn't think we would get out alive, but luckily we barely make it as the base collapsed right after we got outside. Once we got out, Jerome came running to us.

Jerome: Thank goodness you're okay guys. I was starting to get a bit worried there.

We heard a small growl once Jerome said that. We didn't know where it from until Sonic started to feel weak and cover his stomach with his hand.

Sonic: Can we get going now!? My stomach is rumbling here waiting for food to come..

Everyone started to laugh including Sonic. After that, we headed back to Ohu hoping that everything was ok over there. We were able to save Sonic and stop Eggman from doing anything worse on Sonic. It's possible that Eggman will attack again, but it's unknown when it will happen again…

To be continued…

I don't own anything except my OC (White Fang). Sonic the hedgehog and Ginga Densetsu Weed belong to their respectful owners.


End file.
